Modern Thorki AU (I'm terrible with titles)
by Savana Moon
Summary: Its the summer before Thor's senior year and Loki's junior year when they're at a party and Loki accidentally ingests ecstasy. Then Loki finds out he's adopted and a bunch of stuff ensues. Apparently I'm not good at summaries either. Rated T for now. Rest of the avengers will be included. Even the falcon. High school AU. Weed in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is the first fic I've ever bothered to upload. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I am looking for a beta reader so if your interested PM me. I am also open to ideas. I plan on making this a chapter fic._

Loki absolutely loathed going to parties. He hated everything from the loud music to his idiotic intoxicated peers. Point being made as one of the meathead jocks jumped off the upstairs balcony and onto a pile of all the cushions and pillows from the living room furniture.

So why was he here you ask? Well Thor of course. Said blonde was currently amongst the group of jocks drunkenly cheering on the the one who jumped. Loki would leave but he was sure that if he did Thor wouldn't be able to find his way home. So, albeit reluctantly, he stayed and waited in one of the quieter spots till he could convince Thor it was time to go home.

It was nearing 2a.m and Thor showed no signs of slowing down, so he went to find something to drink that wasn't spiked or just plain water. He was handed some punch and was promised it wasn't spiked. Upon drinking it he didn't taste any alcohol and thus determined it was okay.

About 15 minutes later he was proven wrong. So very very wrong. He felt like he was on fire, his vision was blurred and he had a slight tremble throughout his body that made it feel like he was vibrating. On the other hand he felt happier than he had since he was just a child. He felt at peace. He was no longer tired and felt like he couldn't even sleep if he tried.

There may not have been alcohol in that punch but there sure as hell was something in there. He decided to go get Thor and go home while he was still lucid enough to do so.

He found Thor outside with a beer in hand standing alone, thank heavens. Once Thor saw him he rushed over immediately, realizing something was wrong, and asked what happened. Loki tried to tell him but judging by the way Thor was looking at him he was sure he wasn't making any sense.

"Okay lets just get you home." luckily for him Thor chose this moment to not be an imbecile.

They started to walk home, they only live a few blocks away, but it soon became apparent that Loki couldn't walk straight so Thor ended up carrying him most of the way. Even bridal style when Loki started getting dizzy from the fireman position.

They had made it home without any incidents and were climbing the stairs to their rooms when Loki tripped and fell. He was too busy laughing to help himself so Thor had to drag him up off the ground.

"You're lucky Mother and Father aren't here or else we'd be grounded for eternity."

Loki stopped laughing long enough to reply but before he could something came over him. He doesn't know what, just assumes its whatever was in the punch, and acts on impulse before his brain can catch up and stop him. Even if there was a moment where he was lucid the minute he looks into Thor's blue eyes its gone and in that moment nothing else matters so he does it. He leans forward and kisses him and it is oh so very delicious. Its like drinking water after a 5 mile run through the woods. He's even sure that Thor is kissing him back.

But then his brain catches up to his actions and he pulls away quickly. Before anyone can ask any questions he feels nauseous and runs to the bathroom, stumbling over nothing, barely able to make it before he pukes.

He spends the rest of the night in there, part of it under the cool spray of the shower to cool off, with Thor sitting outside to make sure he's okay.

He doesn't leave until well after day break when he hears Thor's snores ensuring he doesn't have to face him.

Not too long after he hears their parents come home and feels a little bad for leaving him out there, especially when mother finds him and starts to question him but Thor played it off saying that they went out with a couple of friends, Loki got sick, and he fell asleep making sure he was okay. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little proud of the blonde considering how bad of a liar he was.

Throughout the day Mother would come in and check up on him. He felt better after a few hours of sleep but he kept pretending to be sick so he wouldn't have to see Thor.

It wasn't until a week later that Thor was able to get Loki alone. He had just gotten out of the shower and their parents had already left for work.

"We need to talk." Thor demanded.

"No we really don't." Loki tried walking around him but the blonde just blocked him.

"Loki please."

"Look you big oaf I just got out of the shower and I am still in my robe, this can wait until after I'm dressed."

"No it can't you're just using that as a means of escape then you're going to go right back to ignoring me."

"I promise I won't." the younger male tries to leave again, but the older one stops him, again.

"Loki."

"Fine." he huffs out annoyed "Talk."

"Lets start with what happened to you at the party."

"I drank some punch that I was assured had no alcohol in it but they didn't tell me about the drugs. It was my fault. Is that all?"

"No. Who gave you the punch?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter, like I said its my fault anyways. Can I go now?"

"It is not your fault. Its whoever gave you the punch's fault. You obviously didn't want to get drunk so why would you want to get high? They should have known that. And you know we have more to talk about."

"They were probably too drunk or high themselves to function properly: and I definitely don't want to talk about that."

Thor let out a frustrated sigh and decided to drop the first topic. "Okay. Fine. But we need to talk about the kiss, and how you haven't even looked me in the eyes since then. Not even during this entire conversation." Loki didn't say anything he simply clenched his jaw and bored into the ground. "Loki please just help me understand" Thor's voice sounded desperate and defeated so Loki used that to his advantage.

"It was just the drugs. I'm fairly certain it was ecstasy." he practically whispered finally making it past Thor making it to his room but Thor put his hand on the door stopping him from closing it.

"Bullshit."

And for the first time in almost a week Loki looked him in the eyes. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Thor looked like he was going to say something but instead he just reached forward and grabbed Loki, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his waist, and kissed him.

Loki wanted to pull away. He wanted to protest they were brothers. He wanted to slap him. He wanted more. For it to never stop. To not be brothers. For this to not be so very very wrong.

When they finally pulled apart they both just stood there in close proximity simply looking at each other trying read each others emotions. Loki was the first to speak. "Why?"

Thor sighed and went to sit down on the bed Loki following him.

"It started when I was dating Sif. She would always get mad when I would invite you to places with us and whatnot then one day, the day we broke up, we got in a huge fight about it and she said it was like I was in love with you. I knew she was just saying it because she was angry but it got me thinking. The more I thought about it the more I... I just... I don't know. It just made it true I guess? No. It didn't make it true. It made me realize it was true."

Loki wanted to say something meaningful back but for once he was at a loss for words. So instead he asked "How did you know I felt the same?"

"Honestly? I didn't. I just took a chance." Loki rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed and Thor chuckled a little before he realizing something. "Wait, how long have you felt this way?"

Loki glanced at Thor from his position on the bed before going back to staring at a spot on the ceiling. "I don't know. It wasn't really prominent until that night, and I wasn't sure until just a few minutes ago."

Thor huffed comically and laid down next to Loki. "Well now what are we going to do."

"Try not to commit incest?"

"How 'bout we just play it day by day." Thor offered skeptically.

Loki simply smirked a forced a little air out through his nose as a reply. This was going to be difficult.

**A/N: **_Again please tell me what you think, and i am desperate for a beta reader so please PM me even if its a recommendation to someone else. Thank you for reading. i will try to upload regularly but without encouragement, even if from just one person, i might lose motivation.** Now take your imaginary internet desserts do as i say.** Please. :}_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My updated will be irregular but I will try my hardest not to take longer than a week and for that reason the chapters will be short but there should be a lot of them so hopefully that makes up for it. Also just so you get a better image Loki's style is more punk rock with his hair still slicked back but in more of a punk way than a royalty way, and he has small gauges like size 16. Thor just opts for whatever is comfortable while still keeping it "socially acceptable.

It was about a month later and for the most part Thor and Loki had managed not to do anything too serious. I mean sure they found themselves making out when they were alone and had nothing better to do,but its not like they did much else other than the one time when they got high and and ended up grinding to orgasm. But other than that..

Now it was nearing the 4th of July which meant that they would have to sit through some uptight fake barbeque while all the partners from the firm Odin worked at tried to, not so subtly, up stage one another.

Loki was lounging in his bed reading when he heard the doorbell ring followed by a light but kind of rapid knocking. He was halfway down stairs when Frigga came from the kitchen.

"I got it, honey."

He started to head back upstairs but when Frigga opened the door he couldn't help but stay out of curiosity.

There was a woman standing there. The was middle aged and very beautiful. She had long black hair cascading down her back in a long braid with an emerald green ribbon woven in, and even a few what looked like real emeralds placed throughout the braid. She was wearing what one could describe as a hippie outfit; a long brown skirt, a beige camisole covered with a green knitted poncho with tasseled ends, and black combat boots. If Loki was honest he would say her outfit reminded him of the guy from Emperors New Groove. But that's not where her beauty was. It was in her features. Her bright green eyes rivaling Loki's own. Her face perfectly symmetrical with high cheek bones. She was the epitome Da Vinci's outline for perfect human beauty. Loki was instantly drawn to her and he didn't know why.

"Oh hello! You must be Frigga. I tried to call a head but I was redirected to the wrong number. My name is Farbauti. I've been trying to contact you and your husband for weeks now. After multiple failures I've decided to come and pay a personal visit." the woman. Farbauti sounded authoritative but her body language said she was nervous and her eyes were hopeful, almost on the verge of tears.

"Might I ask what this is regarding?"

"Its a long story but if you let me in I will tell you tell you the shortest version possible."

By now Loki had hidden himself from out of sight at the top of the stairs and was watching as Frigga hesitantly let the other woman in. When they were seated in the kitchen he stealthily made his way to the the wall separating it from the living room and settled in to listen.

"I was going to wait until your husband, Odin, got home but I have a feeling that my failure to reach you has something to with him. Ahh... My apologies I didn't mean ti offend you or him, it was a simple observation." Loki can only assume the look Frigga must have given her.

Farbauti cleared her throat before continuing. " November the 18th 1996 you adopted a little boy, an infant correct?" Loki's heart skipped a beat then started pounding so loud he almost missed Frigga's response.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice was low and dangerous. It was the tone that even Odin couldn't help but submit to.

There was the sound of a chair scraping against tile as she responded, "I'm his mother." Farbauti's tone was back to being authoritative.

Another chair scraping tile and Frigga came back with "That is impossible she died in a car accident if I'm not mistaken" her voice was now just a harsh whisper.

"I was in an accident yes, but I didn't die; I was in a coma for a month and when I woke up they told me my child had died as a result. It wasn't until a month ago that I found the proof of his life on my soon to be ex-husband's safe." there was a pause before "He's here, isn't he?" her tone was softer now.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"I see. I would like to see him, if that's okay with you. Not necessarily today but preferably soon. I'll leave before I cause any trouble, but please consider it. Here's my info so you can contact me. If you want to talk more about it first just call. The last thing I want to do is rush things."

In a split second decision Loki decided to reveal himself because if one thing is for sure he wanted to know the truth and he wanted to know it now. Almost immediately he locked eyes with the woman who claimed to be his mother.

"Loki! How long have you been there." Frigga almost looked frantic when she saw him.

Breaking eye contact with Farbauti he asked "Is it true?"

"Loki..."

"Is. It. True?" he cut her off before she could say anything else.

Of course it was at that moment Thor came home. "Mother? Loki? What is going on? Loki are you all right?"

Her continued silence was enough of an answer for Loki. He was enraged. He wanted to hit something, someone, anything really. He wanted to scream and he wanted to cry. There was even little part of him that was filled with joy, but the other emotions easily overpowered them.

Everyone just stood there in dead silence for a few seconds before finally Loki erupted into laughter.

Thor was obviously worried. "Loki?"

Loki's laughter died down enough for him to turn to Thor and answer. "Apparently I'm adopted, and this is my mother... my birth mother, Farbauti." he was readying to leave but with one last look into Farbauti's eyes full of hope and unshed tears, trying so hard to keep her composure, he felt a sudden urge to speak with her. "We can go somewhere and talk if you want. I don't either of us wants to be here when Odin gets home." he made sure to use Odin's name rather than calling him Father, something he's done since his early teens when they were on bad terms, which was more often than not.

"With all do respect," Frigga said to Farbauti before turning to Loki, " we don't know this woman. How are we to know what she says is truth?"

Before Loki could rebuttal Farbauti intervened "I'm sure people of your stature have a complete record of your children's DNA, yes? Mine is enclosed in the folder I gave but if you wish for additional testing I will be happy to oblige. And its fine if I were in your position I would feel the same." Farbauti's eyes were showing more hope by the minute and even if Loki had wanted to change his mind he sure as hell couldn't now. Despite what most people thought he wasn't completely heartless. He just made it seem that way so he wouldn't find his heart broken around every corner.

"Thor will come with us. That way you know we are safe and you can talk to Odin alone, get him calm and call us when he's ready to be a civil person, and not a lawyer." he didn't even need to ask Thor he knew the blonde would have insisted on coming either way.

"Only if its in a public place." Frigga relented albeit reluctantly.

"Shall we go then? I've got the perfect place." he motioned for Farbauti to lead the way. "I'm assuming you drove here?" a nod of affirmation, "I think it best to go separately. Just in case." he made sure to keep his face devoid of any sincere emotions, and to seem completely indifferent.

The thing is though, if Loki was honest with himself, he couldn't deny the bond he felt to this woman. I mean yeah, he loved Frigga, she did raise him, but there was something undeniable there. An ethereal connection he couldn't quite describe. Quite frankly he couldn't wait to get to know her and even if it turned out she was lying he doubted he could stay away from her lest she did something truly heinous.

A/N: That is all for this installment. Again I am looking for a beta reader. Like to the point where we don't even have to be formal, like we'll just exchange emails and do it that way. Thank you for your time don't forget your imaginary internet desserts on your way out. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know kinda cutting it close to my deadline but I had an essay to write for school. But its not like I missed it plus this chapter is over 2,500 words (Not including the a/n) so...deal. Also still looking for a beta reader. Linda getting super desperate. So if there are any mistakes they are my own and if you have a problem with then just remember if you want them fixed all you have to do is comment or better yet offer to be my beta. Now I'm to busy to put an authors note at the end too so I'll do that bit now. Please sent your love and constructive criticism it is much obliged. Also don't forget your imaginary internet desserts on your way out. Apologies for any inconsistencies I don't reread over my writing because if I did then I would end up rewriting it a hundred times over and I wouldn't get anything done. Thank you and good bye.

They went to a quaint little coffee shop where all the 'Alternative' people hung out; or in Loki's opinion, the only people worth knowing in this cookie cutter, suburbia of a town. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. The barista station was shaped like a tear drop, only big enough to comfortably fit two baristas at time, and the surrounding counter doubled as a bar.

Loki ordered a blended chai latte with whipped cream, he had a sweet tooth, Thor just got iced coffee, and Farbauti ordered something unnecessarily complicated, then they all went to sit on the back patio for some privacy not even waiting for their orders, Loki came here enough the barista would just bring them.

Once they were all seated Loki was the first to talk. "You took the poncho off." A simple statement aimed towards Farbauti.

"Yes it is simply too hot." during the drive over here she had managed to put her mask back on.

"Then why wear it at all?" he was testing her.

"If you so wish I can go put it back on." of course she knew.

"It made you look like Pacha." he shrugged.

The minute it left his mouth an elbow connected with his side and Thor hissed "Loki."

"Its fine. He wouldn't be my son if he didn't test me like so." she said to the blond then turning to him continued, "Pacha? That's the fellow from that cartoon yes? Emperor's New Groove I believe it was called."

Loki simply hummed in response and thanked Freya, the barista, as she handed them their drinks. She also gave him a spoon to eat the whip cream with, it was the first thing he did with all his drinks. Freya would even give him a side of whip cream just to eat when he ordered hot coffee so he didn't worry about it melting.

"You have a sweet tooth?"

Thor scoffed at Farbauti's statement, to which Loki shot a glare at him for and then replied with a simple "Yes."

They sat in a stern silence for a few minutes, challenging each other to talk first.

In the end Farbauti decided to make the first move. "So how long?"

"Excuse me?" Loki was legitimately confused for the first time in what felt like forever.

"How long... have you two been... taboo, so to speak?" she was careful not to use words that might offend them.

"Taboo?" Thor asked. Late to all the wrong parties, as per-freaking-usual.

Loki thought to rebuttal her statement but something told him it would be useless. "Shes talking about our unusual relationship." the blonde let out a soft 'oh' in response and slouched back in his chair. Loki answered with another question. "I think the better question here is: how long were you planning on keeping up the whole innocent mother nature scheme?"

The raven haired woman smirked and went from her more slouched and relaxed position to one that radiated power with perfect posture, making her clothes look even more unseemly than they were before. "Touche."

Out of the corner of his eye Loki could see Thor's look of shock and rolled his eyes. "How about we try this again. You tell us the whole story and then we get to ask questions. Deal?" his curiosity was killing him and he felt the need to speed things along.

"Deal. Where should I start?"

"How about the accident." it was a statement not a question.

"My husband, your father, Laufey got in with some bad people trying to win his first case. He was a first year associate at the same law firm Odin works at. In fact they were first years together. I was 34 weeks pregnant with you when we were driving when another car ran a red light and hit the front passenger side, my side, of the car. Apparently it was only meant to scare Laufey, not cause any real harm, but we spun out of control and I hit my head on the window giving me a concussion. I was also promptly thrown into early labor. The combination of going into labor with a rather bad concussion caused me to slip into a coma. When I woke up a month later I had a c-section scar and no baby. Your father told me that he, you, had died during birth."

She paused for a moment and leaned back in her seat a little but still kept this sort of powerful aura to her. "There was always something just not right about the story. It wasn't until just last year that I found proof it was a facade. When I confronted Laufey about it he gave this whole spiel about how he didn't know if I was going to make it and how he had to protect you. What confused me the most was that he gave you to Odin. They absolutely loathed each other and always have for as long as I can recall. I suppose it was throw off anyone who may or may not come looking for you. I'm sure its what he would have said had I given him the chance." she had started to converse more with herself then them so Loki cut in at her next pause.

"So Odin and Laufey knew each other? For how long?"

"Practically their entire lives. They grew up in the same neighborhood, went to all the same schools, even went to Harvard together. In fact I'm fairly certain they would've been friends if they hadn't had the same goals in life. At least from what I've heard. I've only ever met Odin once and it was was before I was dating Laufey."

"How did he manage to convince you I was dead for so long? I mean we were only here for five minutes when you managed to point out something we-" he gestured to him and Thor, "don't even understand." his tone was accusatory.

"I would assume he had Odin's help. Back then he too had connections the difference being his weren't so... malignant."

"So what you're saying is: he was in on it the whole time."

"Yes."

"Hold on." Thor who has been watching them go back and forth like it was a tennis game, intervened. "You're saying our father was in on this whole thing? I find that a little hard to believe."

"You obviously haven't seen the files in his study." Loki had gone through them once looking for information on one of Odin's cases a while back.

"What?" Thor was confused.

"I went through his study once and while his methods aren't technically illegal they're not exactly moral either."

Thor opened his mouth to say something but in the end just huffed and slouched back in his chair looking defeated.

"What else would you like to know?" Farbauti offered.

"The basics. Where do you live, where are you from, family, friends, job, et cetera. Also who named me in this scenario?" he refused to outwardly acknowledge that any of this was real until there was foolproof evidence.

"We did. You, like Thor presumably, were named after the Norse Gods of the same names. Its a tradition your great grandfather started when he emigrated from Norway. I do believe it is the same with Odin but I'm not certain. Most everything I know about him was provided by the internet, which we all know isn't exactly reliable. As for family you're an only child and your grandparents on both sides have long since passed. I was an only child, as was your father, so no aunts or uncles either. Friends are complicated in this world so..." she left off there and ended the sentence with a noncommittal sound.

For the next hour or so they talked mostly about Farbauti. After a while even Thor joined in. The boys learned that Farbauti lived in the city and worked as a psychologist for the rich. She had recently moved into a condo in the middle of Manhattan and had laid claim to an old orchard she and Laufey had bought to escape the city. There they kept a few horses, one was even named Sleipnir. They had found it amusing because Loki had gotten a pet Ball Python, respectively named Jörmungandr, for his 16th birthday. Now all they needed was a dog named Fenrir and a girl named Hel. They even talked a little about the extensive family on Odin's side but for the most part managed not to say anything that one couldn't get off the internet. Loki was still being cautious even though the more they talked to more he felt that this woman was in fact his mother.

At about the 2 hour mark they received a call from Frigga.

"Excuse us." Loki decided it would be best if he and Thor took the call in private. When they were far enough away he answered. "Hello?"

"Go somewhere private I want to talk to both of you."

Loki was prepared. Instead of putting it on speaker he had brought a pair of earbuds. He put on in and gave the other to Thor.

"So?" he asked signaling that they were ready.

"I sent the DNA Farbauti gave me to a family friend and he said it matched but after a lengthy conversation we decided we would like to do some additional testing to ensure it wasn't a fake sample. But it looks like she is indeed your mother." she paused waiting for Loki to react or say something but when he didn't she continued. "Your father is... upset so I wouldn't recommend coming home just yet so if you want to go hang out with some friend or something that would be fine." Loki scoffed and glanced back at Farbauti still on the patio of the coffee shop.

"Its past lunch time so I think we'll go eat . With Farbauti. In the city." He reacted... in his own way. Which just meant doing whatever he thought might piss Odin off the most.

"Loki..." she sighed. She knew if she said no he would just disappear without Thor making them worry, but on the other hand she didn't want to say yes either because the reality was that this could all be a set up. At least this way Thor was there keeping an eye out for him.

"Good then its settled." he hung up before she could properly protest. Manipulation was his forte. He walked briskly back to his mother. "Coming?" he called when Thor didn't follow.

"And?" said woman inquired when they returned.

"They want additional testing but in the mean time how about lunch? I was thinking we go into the city."

"Rebellious little shit, aren't you?" her remark surprised both of them to say the least. "Only if your parents are okay with it." she continued with a smirk.

"She said its best we don't go home just yet and she didn't say no." when Farbauti opened her mouth to say something and judging by the look on her face Loki guessed she was going to ask if he was abusive so he interrupted before she could. "He's not abusive. Mo-Frigga is just the only one who can calm him down plus I tend to piss him off more. So its more of a 'Its best if I'm not there' issue. She just wants Thor here so I don't disappear."

"You can still refer to her as your mother I won't get offended. She did raise you after all and it would be rude and unrealistic of me expect otherwise." she referred to him using Frigga's name instead of calling her his mother. "Well I know this great little Greek place not a block from Central Park. They have the best Baklava I've ever known. Will we be going in separate cars again? Or would you like to share this time."

Normally Loki would take the safer route, but again he found himself wanting to trust this woman whom he had only just met. So he compromised. "I'd say we should take the train but then you'd have to come all the way back just to gt your car, so –" Farbauti cut him off before he could finish.

"That's fine fine I could just sent my assistant to come and get it." she pulled out her phone and kind of jiggled it to emphasize her point. "At least with the train you don't have to deal with traffic."

"So we'll drove both cars there and meet at the ticket station yes?"

After massaging her assistant the trio started heading to their cars. When they reached them Farbauti made Loki an offer, "You can ride with me if you want."

He pursed his lips. "Do you have an auxiliary cord?"

"Of course. I'll even let you drive to appease the big man over there." she was referring to Thor whose expression was a mixture of doubt and poorly disguised mistrust.

Loki simply shot a glare at him and took the keys from her climbing in the drivers seal of the sedan.

On the 10 minute drive there he learned that they pretty much had the same taste in music which consisted mostly of classic rock, most anything from the 90's, some 80' pop guilty pleasures (which they both agreed wouldn't leave this car), and the basic classics. They both liked some music that the other didn't know about and semi agreed to show each other later.

The train ride there wasn't eventful, and neither was lunch; other than the Baklava which Loki had to agree, was otherworldly. Both of the boys had been to the city plenty of times before so there was no need for sight seeing, and afterwards they just went to Central Park and watched the street performers until Frigga called a couple hours or so later telling them it was time to come home.

They parted ways, albeit a bit too formal for anyone's comfort, especially considering how close they had started to become despite all their attempts at not becoming attached this early.

When they got home things weren't all that eventful either. Odin had gone back to the office so they didn't have to worry about him. Frigga was oddly quiet and kept smiling awkwardly; just generally walking on eggshells around him, and so was Thor although he was obviously trying not too. What she and oddly enough Thor failed to realize was how good this actually was. Now him and Thor weren't committing incest. Not that Frigga knew about them anyways, at least not as far as they knew, but still. Not only that but now he didn't have to lay claim to Odin.

So if they thought his current good mood was just the eye of the storm, then so be it. He wasn't going to correct them, not yet. As I said: manipulation as his forte.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this chapter is really freakin late but in my defense my school decided to throw these stupid practice end of course exams on us, plus its a really long chapter for me, like 3,300+ words or something. And that's not including this note. So its like I'm posting 2. I also plan on posting another chapter by Tuesday (2 days from now for those not in my timezone). EDIT: I lied, I am so sorry. This is me officially retracting my promise to post new chapters within a week.

Odin's appearances were far and few for the next couple of days. When he finally did settle back down he called an emergency family meeting. Yes that actually happened, they were a thing, that they actually did, like on a semi-regular basis, and of course Loki hated them. Especially since most of them were about him and not in a good way.

He started off very clean and clinical. Straight to the point. No introduction necessary. They all knew what this was about anyways. "Farbauti's new DNA tests came back with the same results as the one she gave us us the first time. Now just to ensure that none of this is some sort of elaborate scheme for God knows what, I hired a private investigator. I also took the liberty of contacting Laufey. So far everything lines up with what Farbauti has told us. Now that being said I'm not going to stop my investigation until I've explored every possible avenue. You can never be too careful in this world."

As Odin was speaking Loki studied everyone's faces. Frigga's stood out the most; she wore a careful mask keeping her outward emotions hidden, but her eyes gave away her fury. If Loki had to guess he'd say Odin already went over all of this with her, and judging by the way he so artfully avoided the topic, she wasn't aware of exactly how they had gotten him.

The look in her eyes combined with the hatred he already felt towards Odin made him snap. "I trust her." he challenged Odin.

"Loki..."

"You've always said I had an excellent judge of character. Even used me to judge how trustworthy some of your clients are."

"That was different. You're biased now."

Frigga exclaimed, "I'm sorry you did what?" at the same time Loki argued, "One could argue I was biased to trust you yet I never did; and look at how right I was not to."

After that all hell broke loose. Frigga was scolding Odin, Odin was trying to berate Loki while still trying to amend things with his wife, and Thor was trying to calm everyone down while making sure Loki was okay. Loki watched as everyone tried to talk over each other for a good 5 minutes before just simply turning around and leaving. He made it out the front door, into the car, and was out of the drive way before anyone even noticed he was gone.

Usually in these situations he would go hang out with Sigyn and they would rant about their problems together until they felt better; or he would go to one of his many hideouts to be alone. But Sigyn was out of town and he didn't want to alone right now, so before he knew what he was doing he found himself heading towards the city.

He was over half way there before he realized he was heading towards Farbauti's. He didn't even know exactly where she lived, only that it was in one of those new fancy high rise apartment buildings. But he did know what street it was on and figured it wouldn't be that hard to find.

It wasn't until he actually got there that he realized how bad of plan this was. He had made it all the way into the front lobby when he started questioning himself. What if she wasn't there? What if she didn't want to see him? What if this was all some big scam? What if his judgment was wrong this time? What if? What if? What if?

Loki immediately turned to leave when he came face to face with familiar long black hair.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Nothing I'll just go." he went to make his way around her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No somethings wrong. Would you like to come up and talk?"

"You sound like a therapist." he sounded hostile but he didn't try to walk away again so Farbauti took it as a yes.

"I'm a psychologist dear, its kind of my job." she retorted leading him towards the elevators.

Her apartment, technically a condo since she owned it, was on the very top floor. It was modern yet somehow still managed to look homey. He was confused though, because since it was on the top floor it was considered a penthouse, yet it wasn't enormous like they normally are.

"Its a trend." Farbauti stated as she walked towards the full kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I have water, milk, orange juice, sierra mist, and different variations of tea and coffee. And wine but that's not for you."

"Waters fine. What trend?" he replied taking a seat in a chair.

"Putting single apartments on the top floor rather than just your typical penthouse so you get the view without all the unnecessary extra space." she explained handing him a bottle of strawberry kiwi flavored water. "I hate it when someone says 'waters fine' when we both know they want something with flavor."

Loki took the flavored water and raised an eyebrow. "I could've wanted water."

"Yes, and some people do, but you didn't." she retorted now sitting down across from the young male. "So what happened?"

Loki raised his eyebrows "Straight to the point."

"If you're anything like me you'll need a push. Now quit stalling lest you want me to shove you off a cliff. Metaphorically speaking of course." it sounded harsh but there was a playful glint in her eyes.

"I had an argument with Odin. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Why come here? I'm assuming the argument was about me, so did you do it to piss him off? Or does he not know your here?" he altered her response according to his expressions.

Loki hesitated slightly before answering. "I didn't want to be alone and my usual go to person is currently out of town. Mandatory month long vacation with her family. She won't be back until the beginning of August."

"Does she know about any of this? Everything that's been going on?"

"Not yet. Her parents have a no tech policy during these things."

"What terrible timing this has all been. I apologize."

"Its not your fault."

There was a minute or two of slightly awkward silence before Farbauti questioned, "Mind if I ask exactly what the argument was about?"

"Despite the fact that he could personally back up most of your story he still doesn't trust you."

"That's not all of it. He was just being cautious. That is completely understandable considering who I used to be married to. Even now you don't fully trust me yourself. What else was there?"

"Technically you are still married." he retorted then sighed and leaned his head back in the chair so that he was looking up towards the ceiling. "She didn't know."

"Frigga?"

"Yes." he was looking at her now with a slight glint of anger in his eyes. "He didn't tell her exactly how he had obtained me." the word 'obtained' was just dripping in hateful sarcasm.

"Why does that matter so much to you?"

"You're doing it again. The therapist thing."

"My apologies its force of habit. Also I don't like that word. Psychologist or Psychiatrist will do."

"Psychiatrist? Doesn't that mean you can prescribe meds? You didn't mention that before."

"Yes, and I'm not going to give you any medication I will loose my license."

"I wasn't asking for any."

There was quick pause while they stared each other down, challenging each other in an almost playful way, before Farbauti picked the conversation back up. "We got off topic. If you don't want to answer the question you don't have to, just say so. In fact you can pass on any question I ask."

He already decided he was going to trust this woman so he figured: what's a better time than now? "She's the only person in that family I can tolerate 99% of the time."

"What about Thor?" he raised an eyebrow at her. "Its going to keep happening and I'm not going to apologize every single time. This is my way of getting to know you, deal with it." she was referring to the 'Therapist Thing'

"How about this then: Starting now we alternate. You ask a question, I ask a question. Back and forth until we are satisfied." she nodded once as an affirmative. "Thor doesn't like the see the bad in the world especially when its under his own roof. Its annoying and I can't be around him at times like this because he only tried to condone whatever it is that Odin had done at that time. Why did you marry Laufey?"

"He was a charming man and I was a naive girl. Definitely not cut out to be a lawyer at the time; which is why I switched majors. How exactly did you and Thor happen?"

"I accidentally ingested ecstasy at a party and kissed him. He kissed me back. You became a psychologist because you weren't cut out to be a lawyer?"

"That was very vague. And no. I became a psychologist after I thought I lost you. Before that I bounced around in different fields of science. When?"

"That's really all there was to it other than the fact that he kissed back the next day and we talked after. That was a little over a month ago. It was one of those 'hooray its officially summer' parties. Why haven't you insisted I tell someone I'm here yet?"

"Would you have listened? And besides if it means I get to spend more time with you who am I to complain?"

"Touche."

"How are you and Thor anyways?"

"We've been at this for over a month, only a week of it without feeling constantly guilty and dirty. We can't even go on a date unless we want to risk running into someone who even knows remotely who we are. Not that Thor hasn't been not so subtly dropping hints that he wants to go on one."

"I bet you're really wishing that you two weren't ever brother right now aren't you?"

"Honesty? Right now I wish that you and Frigga had turned out to be lesbians and fallen for each other."

Farbauti let out a laugh. "Why exactly? You'd still be brothers in that situation."

"I never would have associated myself with him otherwise. Plus in that scenario Odin wouldn't be in the picture. Or Laufey if he is half as bad as everyone says."

"Okay. How about this. You can spend the night here if you want, but you have to call someone and tell them you're here. If you choose to stay we can discuss the possibility of you and Thor using the orchard for a date. Assuming you even want a date, you never really said so."

"Why help us?" he was skeptical.

"Psychologist dear. We tend to be very open people. Not including the religious nut bags of course. Besides if there is one thing my job has taught me its that the sooner you get things like this over, the better. After a few dates, and... trials so to speak, you'll know whether this relationship should be or not, and then decide where to go from there."

After some consideration Loki realized that by no means did he want to go home. Granted he had only been gone about an hour, but he doubted he would want to go home any time soon. "I'll go call someone."

"Feel free to use the balcony if you want some privacy."

Before he stepped onto said balcony he turned around and said, "Thank you." They both knew he wasn't talking about her offer to use the balcony.

On the balcony he considered calling Thor but he knew he would just show up and quite frankly he didn't want that right now. So Frigga it was.

"Loki?" her voice was quiet and she sounded defeated. There was also a slight stutter in her breath and Loki could tell that she had been crying.

"Mother? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing honey, I'm fine. Just an argument with Odin."

Despite what she said he knew she was lying. Normally she would refer to Odin as his father, even after he found he was adopted. That meant the argument was pretty serious. "You're lying."

She knew better than to deny it. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Farbauti's. I was planning on spending the night." he was going to say more when he heard a light knock on glass door to the balcony. Turning around he saw it was Farbauti holding a piece of paper to the glass with a note on it. She's more than welcome here. He raised an eyebrow at her asking how she knew. She simply taped her index finger on her temple 3 time as a response. "She says you're welcome to come here."

"Loki..." her tone said, 'I still don't really trust this woman'

"I wasn't lying when I said that I trusted her."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Mom." he sighed. "She can help if anything."

"...Okay." it was barely above a whisper. Clearing her throat before continuing, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay then. Just..." he hesitated in what he was about to say.

"You don't want me to tell anyone else where you are do you?" Spot on.

"Please?"

"For now." Her tone was back to the way it usually was. It was a good sign.

"Thank you." he knew she was really only doing this for him.

Just like she knew he needed her and Farbauti to get along. "No problem. I'll be there soon."

with that she hung up, and Loki went back inside.

"So I was right? You called Frigga?" Farbauti asked from the kitchen fiddling with one of those fancy single serve coffee machines.

"You guessed?"

"Well I figured you wouldn't call Thor based on what you said earlier, and Odin just simply wasn't an option. That left Frigga. I figured you would need a mother in a time like this and as much as I would like to be that for you we simply have not known each other long enough to have established that kind of relationship. Now that being said," she was walking towards the front door, " I would never expect to replace her." once at the door she buzzed down to the front desk.

"Yes Ms. Iskron?" a man answered.

"Sometime in the next hour a blonde woman by the name of Frigga will come by. Just let her right on up. Here in fact I'll sent down a picture so there's no trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me that." not waiting for an answer she headed back to the seating area stopping to pick up a laptop, which was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Your last name is Iskron? You didn't mention that."

"Yes I changed it. It's still Nordic to honor my roots, plus it means 'Ice Crown' and I thought that was pretty cool." they laughed.

When Frigga arrived Farbauti was quick to offer her something to drink, to which she agreed on coffee. There was a lot of small talk before Frigga had established enough of a connection with Farbauti to talk about anything personal. And even then Loki was the one to bring it up, finally asking what exactly happened with Odin.

She only gave the basic details, how she felt about him using Loki like he did, keeping such huge secrets from her, how he continued to treat him, and so on and so forth. The argument had gotten so intense that Thor had actually barged in and practically screamed at them to stop. He even told Odin off himself, which of course made Loki proud, then stormed out of the house claiming he couldn't stand to stay there himself. After that bit Farbauti threw him a knowing glance. The argument had ended with Odin also leaving, not saying where he had planned on going.

The more Frigga talked the more Loki realized she wasn't going to go into detail, wasn't going to really vent like she needed to. He realized there was no way she going to do so in front of him so he excused himself. "I'm getting tired."

Farbauti knew what he was doing. "Would you like me to show you to the guest room?"

"Yes, thank you." getting up he and Frigga exchanged a good night hug, something he had started to shy away from, but now things were changing and he needed it as much as she did.

When he and Farbauti had gotten to the bedroom, and she gave him the basic guest run down, he stopped her before she went back to the living room. "Could you..." he wanted to ask her to help Frigga but he didn't want to seem like he was using her either.

"Help her? Make her vent? Yes. I won't let her leave before she does."

"Thank you, you're being kind."

"No problem. I can tell us getting along is very important, not only to you, but for this entire situation to work. Good night dear." she looked like she wanted to hug him or maybe even give him a motherly kiss goodnight, but she just ended up putting a hand on his shoulder. Loki himself found that he wanted a more motherly affection, but in the end just put his hand gently on the wrist of the hand that was on his shoulder.

Once he was alone Loki decided to call Thor.

"Hello?" he sounded annoyed which most likely meant he A.) still wasn't over the whole argument and B.) hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID, a nasty habit of his.

"You really should check your caller ID before answering your phone, Thor."

"Loki!? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and I could ask the same question of you."

"I'm at Hogun's. You've talked to mother?"

"Yes. I'm at Farbauti's and she's here too. Judging from what she told me nobody wanted to be in that house tonight."

"Not really no. Are you coming home tonight?"

"No, I'm spending the night here. I'm not sure about mom though. She is currently talking to Farbauti in the other room."

"Oh okay."

There was a pause in the conversation where neither of them were quite sure what to say so Loki say so Loki decided to bring up the date. "You know the date you wanted?"

"Yes what about it?" he was trying, and failing to act nonchalant about it.

"I think I've found a way."

"Really? How?" now he wasn't even trying to hide his excitement.

"Its a surprise you'll find out soon enough. Now go to bed. Its almost midnight and I was thinking you could come here tomorrow morning."

"Okay, can't wait, and I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Loki."

"Good night Thor."

After taking his jeans off, he normally slept in his boxer-briefs anyways, he settled into bed and fell asleep; rather quickly considering he was normally loath to sleep in new places. He took it as a good sign.

A/N: Sayōnara bitches. And don't forget your imaginary internet deserts on your way out. As per-freaking-usual.


End file.
